


Making History

by SingMeloetta



Series: Lumiose High [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeloetta/pseuds/SingMeloetta
Summary: Madison and Calem work on a history project together, but they soon talk about much more than the Kalosian monarchy.





	Making History

“Your task is to write two autobiographies on two historic figures we have been or will be learning about this year. You may work in partners or do it alone, and if you do it alone you will get extra credit. Yes, you may choose your own partners.” As soon as Ms. Kamishiro had said that, pairs of her students began glancing at each other from around the room, Madison and Calem included. After the bell had rung and released the students for the day, the two walked over to each other and smiled, beginning to speak at the same time. 

 

“Hey, do you want too-” They both paused, waiting for the other’s words that never came. “Yeah, of course!”

 

The two laughed, throwing their backpacks over their shoulders. They had come a long way since the beginning of their freshman year, when Madison had been a new student and Calem had instantly considered her as a rival, trying and failing to catch up with her every step of the way.

 

“So do you want to meet up at my apartment or yours?”

 

“Well, I think my dad has a staff meeting tonight and he stole my key to the apartment, so yours it is, then.” Calem nodded, taking note. He also noticed how beautiful she had always been, her long brunette hair complementing her other features perfectly, and he wasn’t thinking that because they looked like they could be siblings, although that thought sounded weird in his head as well.

 

Smiling, the two walked home together through the chilly winter afternoon.  Taking notice of Madison’s loud shivering the moment they had stepped outside, he slid his letterman jacket off of his shoulders. “I know this might sound as cliche as it gets, but here, take my jacket.” 

 

Although her brain said yes, her heart said no, rejecting his offer. “I’m fine. Besides, you probably need it more than I do, anyway.” 

 

He smiled, sneaking over to her and without making a sound, he slipped the deep blue wool jacket over her shoulders, despite her protests.

 

When they reached the apartment building, Madison let out a sigh of relief, her exhale appearing in front of her eyes as a white puff of air. As he opened the automatic door with the press of a few buttons, he bowed to her. “After, you, my fair lady.” Calem joked, causing Madison to smile, her frigid hands brushing past his. 

 

When they had stepped off the elevator, walked down the hall, and finally reached his apartment, Madison flopped back onto a red beanbag chair that he had in his bedroom and slid his letterman jacket off, unzipping her book bag and readying her history textbook for research. Calem bristled his Jolteon’s fur as she did so.

 

“Alright...How about I’ll do the research on Princess Marie if you research Prince Albert?” 

 

“Sounds fair to me, Princess.”

 

All through the night, they read, researched, and typed up their papers about the Kalosian monarchs like the good students they were, Calem’s parents even bringing the two of them a small pizza to share for dinner.

 

Out of instinct, Madison sat up from her bean bag to ask Calem a burning question, one that she’d been harboring in her mind for months; Though this had nothing to do with the Kalosian Empire. “Hey, Cal?”

 

“Yeah, Princess?”

 

“Why aren’t we closer to each other? Friendship-wise, I mean. We live right next door to each other, and I know we’re kind of sort of friends, but I feel like I’ve been hanging out with Lissi a lot more lately, and I have to apologize…”

 

“Would you like to be best friends again, then? The others and I have been wondering when you’d ever want to go out and do something with us over the weekend more often, but you never respond.”

 

“Do we even have a group chat?”

 

Calem chuckled. “We’ve had one for years.”

 

She thought for a moment, looking at all of the group conversations that her phone held. “Oh, Is that the one that I muted because Shauna wouldn't stop spamming about that one boy band?” 

 

“Yup, that’s probably it.”

 

Upon unmuting it, she dropped her phone onto the carpet in shock, the phone buzzing again and again every second with more and more unreceived messages, finally stopping several minutes later. “That’s what I deserve, I guess.”

 

Now, it was Calem’s turn to ask her something. “Have you ever had a crush on me? Not just now, but like, ever.”

 

“Calem, you’re very nice, and I can see why other girls might have crushes on you, Mr. Student Council President, but I’m simply not interested in you or any other guy.” She paused, then bit her lip, blushed, and began to whisper. “...most of the time, anyway.” 

 

Calem looked up at her confused, but he secretly hoped that he would be her exception. 

 

“Alright, fine, I admit that I  _ did  _ have a crush a crush on you freshman year. Keyword there being did.  But I’m very happy in my relationship with Lisia right now, so don’t try anything.”

 

He stuttered, and was now blushing profusely, his hands beginning to fidget in place. “No, no! I’ve seen you two around school actually, you make a really cute couple.”

 

She smiled at the compliment as she draped her book bag over her shoulder. “Thanks. Hey, I should probably head out before my dad gets back from his meeting. You know how panicked he can be when he doesn’t know exactly where I am.”

 

Calem laughed a little at her quip as she stood up and began to walk out of his apartment to her own. “Tell your parents I said thanks again for the pizza by the way.”

 

He laughed a little. “You’ve already said that at least ten times by now.” 

 

“It never hurts to be grateful, Cal.”

 

“Are you saying I’m not?” He said, faking offense in the most obvious way possible.

 

“Goodnight, Calem.”

 

“Goodnight, neighbor.” As she closed the door, he finished his sentence, whispering under his breath in case she was still in earshot. 

 

“I loved you, too.”


End file.
